The Dream Battle
by Harmony the Hedgehog
Summary: What is a dream, is it light, or is it darkness. Our favorite blue hero Sonic the hedgehog has been having this weird dreams lately. One day he meets a girl that looks just like him. What will these dreams lead our blue hero find out in the dream battle. I don't own Sonic and other Sonic characters, Sonic belongs to Sega I like to thank shadowsonicknux76671 for your support
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story so please don't judge if there are some mistakes okay so I hope you enjoy. i do not own Sonic and other sonic characters, Sonic belongs to Sega. The only own the mysterious character ( you'll find out in a later part)

* * *

Part one

Have you ever wonder what a dream is, how they are, are dreams real. Well, these are some of the thoughts that people wonder about dreams, or what a certain famous blue hedgehog was thinking. That one night he was in a dream that will change his life

(Sonic's Dream)

" Please...Please help..."

Sonic turn around to see if anyone was "What? Who's there"

"Please...Please help me..."

"Who are you and where are you"

"Please help... It's coming... Please!"

Sonic looked everywhere but saw no one "What's coming?" Sonic saw a strange figure out of the corner of his eye, he turned to it to get a better look at it but all he saw was that the figure looked just like him. But as soon as the hedgehog saw it, he had woke up in a state of shock, confused about what had just happened. It took a while to get his breathing normal but the dream left him with questions 'what was that, a dream. But it was weird, not like any other dream. An that figure, what was it' Sonic thought to himself for a while but he soon went back to sleep hoping that what he saw was just nothing.

The next morning Tails and Amy came to visit Sonic, Both of them came to get him so they can start to set up for a certain party for one of there friends. Tails and Amy stop at the front door." Man I hope today gonna be alright"Tails said " I know, let's just hope it come out good, you think Sonic remembered" Amy replied.

"Of course he remembered, he wouldn't forget"

Tails goes and knocks on the door to see if Sonic was awake. Surprisingly the door opened by itself. Tails and Amy looked at each other with a surprised look on their face." That's weird, Sonic would never leave his door open" Tails said .Amy then had a look of more confusion on her face " Maybe he knew we were coming" " Still, Sonic wouldn't leave it open" Tail replied. A look of concern appeared on Amy's face " You don't think something is wrong right" " Let's go check on him"

Tails and Amy went inside Sonic's house to see if anything was wrong. Amy went upstairs and Tails went in the backyard to see if he was there.' Not here eh, then where can he be' Tails thought when a voice cut him off his thought " Hey Tails! I found him" Amy said from upstairs. Tails went back inside and went upstairs to see that Sonic was still in bed sleeping, this made Amy a little mad." I can't believe he is still sleeping when he knew what we were doing today" Tails was getting a little scare knowing where this was going " He must up last night Amy, maybe he couldn't go to sleep so he maybe went on a run or something please don't get mad" " Well I'm gonna wake him then" Amy then took out her hammer and was ready to strike at Sonic." Amy please, don't use your hammer" Amy gave him a look and the put her hammer away and sighed." Fine I won't, why don't you wake him up then" " I was planning to but you took out your hammer" Amy just walk away stepping out of the room . Tails walked up to Sonic and try to wake him up." Hey Sonic wake"..."Sonic wake up"... Tails tries to shake him awake," Sonic come on, were gonna be late...WAKE UP!" "Wha?!" Sonic's eyes shot open and sat up right away surprised causing Tails falling backwards " Whoa!"

Amy then walks in after hearing Sonic wake up." It's about time you woke up" Sonic then looked at them with a confuse look on his face, the one question he ask was" What the - how did you two get in here ?" "Didn't you leave your door open" "Oh yeah, I did leave the door open( that's what I forgot to do last night, how come it's now I remember that)"Amy went up to Sonic and in front of Tails." Hey were you up last night?" Sonic was left with a surprised expression on his face "What! no, why?" Tails came and try to push Amy away from Sonic so she doesn't plan on doing something to him " Well you kinda overslept" "Really, well sorry about that" Sonic felt bad that he left the other to wake him up " It's okay, come on the others are waiting for us" "okay". Sonic then came to remember about that dream he had, maybe that's why he overslept. he decided to forget about and help his friends with the party

Later that day Sonic was thinking about that dream he had, he was day dreaming of the sort. Tails notice that he was day dreaming and became concerned " Hey Sonic are you okay?" Sonic snap out of his trance and put his attention on Tails "Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine " " Sonic you've been acting weird since this morning, is something wrong?" Sonic try to pull off like nothing was wrong "It's nothing really don't worry" Sonic didn't want Tails to find out about this dream of his so he couldn't tell him. Sonic then went back to what he was . Tails knows something's up, he had known Sonic for a long time and knew when Sonic acts like this that something was wrong , but just what is it exactly .

Later on Sonic decides to go for a run so he says his goodbyes and was gone like what his name describes. Once he was gone Tails goes and talks with Amy about what happened earlier." Hey Amy have you notice how Sonic's been acting lately" Amy looked at him confuse " No, not really why, is something wrong?" " Well let me explain..."

* * *

Well guys there's the end of part one I hope you enjoy this please review and I see you soon bye (also I like to make a shout out to a friend of my that she has been a great support for this , she was the one who help me with making and writing this story. Thank you very much Arigato):-)


	2. Chapter 2

Part two

Later that night Sonic found himself having the same dream again.

"Please help...please...I'm in..."

Sonic turn around quickly when he heard that voice "Your in what, where are you?

"Please please help...I need you..." "Who are you? Please tell me who are you ..." Sonic wakes up in shock, knowing what just accorded.' A dream, the same one like the last one. Who is this person' Sonic was clueless on why he been having this dreams. Realizing the time, he trays to go back to sleep.

That morning Tails goes to visit Sonic to see if he was okay since he was acting weird." Hey Sonic it's Tails, are you awake" there was a moment of silence for a while since Sonic didn't hear Tails at first, but when Tails knock on the door Sonic got up.' What...who's at the door?' "Sonic are you awake, it's me Tails" "Tails?!, Shoot" Sonic shot out of bed and ran downstairs to open to door. "Hey Tails what's up" Tails jump a bit when Sonic shot open to door. "Nothing I just wanted to see if you were fine" Sonic raise a brow when he heard that "What do you mean" " The way you were acting yesterday, you look like you had something on your mind" Sonic was shock to here that, was it that noticeable? He had to think of something to cover his problem." That's nothing really, it just I was...'come on think of something' ...hungry that's all" Tails figure he was hiding something but he bought it anyway "Oh well I'm going to do some test flights, you want to come" "Sure, I guess" Sonic needed to get his mind off out his dream. And this was the perfect opportunity

**Later that day**

Tails check and the plane was running great "Everything is going great, don't you think Sonic...um Sonic?" Tails notice that Sonic was daydreaming again, that why he didn't answer. "Sonic are you okay?" Sonic snap out of his trance when he heard Tails ask him the question "Huh?" "Sonic did you even hear what I said?" "Sorry Tails but no, I didn't" Tails sighed "Don't tell me your hungry" "Heh Heh maybe" Tails thought to himself for a while then he decided to try his luck. "Okay well I think everything seems to be running fine so let's go get some chili dogs" Sonic face lighted up when he heard ." All !" So Sonic and Tails headed back to the workshop and went to get some chili dogs. Tails knows that Sonic isn't telling him something that he knows, but maybe Sonic doesn't want to talk about it. Tails will have to see what going on. "Wow those chili dogs tasted good" "I know that why I love them" Tails decides to try his luck and ask Sonic if something happened last night." Hey Sonic, can I ask you something?" "Sure what is it?" "Did you go out for a midnight run?" Sonic seemed surprised when Tails ask that question "No why?" "No reason" sonic decided to shake it off "Okay well I'all see ya later k Tails" "K bye" "See ya."

Sonic being himself runs off. He doesn't want to tell Tails about his dreams, which reminded him. Who was that person he saw in his dream. Sonic was starting to think maybe he should tell Tails about the dream but he wasn't sure." Man this dream of mines has been driving me crazy, even Tails notice It. But he doesn't know about it, maybe he shouldn't. Then again he is my buddy and I think he can understand. Man maybe I should get some sleep in and think about this tomorrow."

* * *

Well guys there part two. I'm sorry that I took so long I was almost done with it until something happened and I lost all my work so I had to write everything all over again, I somehow managed to write it in one day so I hope you guys enjoy please review see ya :-)


	3. Chapter Update

**hey guys l'm very sorry about the wait be here's a little update on the story**

**Here the thing, I already had to write part three more then five times already. It's kinda making me made cause the thing is, I'm using my tablet to write the story and use it to edit my story cause first rough draft... Yeah its a real mess. And if I lose it can you image what happens, I lose the either edited story. So I had to edit and rewrite for five times and its really frustrating too. **

**I'm sorry that its been a while but if you guys can wait a not more I will promise you that it will pay off, I'm just trying to make sure that no mistakes are left behind. Cause I don't want things in the story that are like "he saw him running but not fast as usual" or "Tails just came running down to Sonic" It doesn't sound right to me so I try my best and edit it to sound like " Tails descends the plane down to Sonic" and this might be a spoiler so sorry but there's a part where I can't say who but where a huge figure comes running toward this character full tult (or however you spell that word) and how I wrote it down it was without detail so I want to put more details in it so it doesn't sound dull. Okay I writing to much (lol) so I think I'll wrap it up now so see ya :-) **


	4. Chapter 3

Hi everyone I'm finally back yay! I sorry that I haven't update in a long long time. I been really busy this summer ( which is weird cause your suppose to chill and relax in the summer ) so I couldn't write part three. But as long as my editing system doesn't mess me up I could continue with the story. So I hope you enjoy part three :-)

* * *

Part Three

That night' Sonic was having the same dream again like that was what he had hope wouldn't happen.

"Please...I...need you"

Sonic's eyes snap up and he swiftly turn around only to find no one there. He kept looking and he saw the the same mysterious figure from before."What's wrong?"

"Please...before...he come"

"Before who comes?"Sonic was starting to sound concerned.

"Please...your...the...only one who...can...*gasp*"

"Only one who... What?!"

Sonic then saw a huge pitch black figure with devil red eyes and with two horns on its head. It was also after the person who Sonic was talking to.

"Ahhhh...help me..."

"Wait!"Sonic screamed

The huge figure then grab the person and as fast it had happen the person then vanish leaving no trace. Then the some what 'monster' look dead straight at Sonic with it dark red eyes. Sonic felt like he was frozen in place, as if he was being paralyzed. Then the figure ran toward him full tilt,Sonic didn't see what happen next cause he had woke up from that scary sight.

"Whoa a dream, more like a nightmare.'But what did that person mean by I was the only one?"

What did this has been having the same dream for three nights in a row. Are they meanings, or warning? Due to the dream Sonic was unable to sleep, he couldn't bare seeing that horrifying sight again

That morning Sonic decides to take a run to get his mind off the dream. Tails was also up flying the plane for another test run. But he saw something out of the corner of his eye, it was Sonic running. But something was different, Sonic wasn't running like he usually does. Maybe Sonic isn't feeling well.

"Man I thought Sonic would be okay today, I guess not 'Sonic has been acting weird but today is even weirder. Its always been between the morning through noon, maybe its something that happens at night' maybe I should take a look."

Tails descends the plane down to Sonic only to find him sleeping while running (**yeah... I guess you can call it a reference to Sonic X... Why 4kids** WHY!) Tails never seen something like this from Sonic,'maybe it was something at night...wait...at night that's it!' Tails then comes up with an idea that might figure out going on with Sonic. So Tails heads back to his workshop.

**Later with Sonic**

Sonic was walking along a dirt road. He had just come back for his run and he earned himself a major headache due to the fact he had ran dead straight into a tree and boy was his head pounding. "Oh man I can't believe I fell asleep while running 'what's wrong with me?!' I can't take this anymore, this dream has effecting me a lot I just can't seem to shake it of. Maybe I should tell Tails,...or not."

"Sonic!"

Sonic looked up to see Tails flying down to him. "Hey Tails what's up"

"I've been looking for you everywhere, can you come to my workshop. I built something and I need someone to test it out."

"Sonic was happy to help of course, maybe it was just a special type of shoes that increase speed or something. Not that he needed it since his was already fast, but maybe he should ask what is it." Sure I guess, what is it?"

"I'll show you when we're at the workshop 'this has to work' "

So Sonic and Tails head their way to Tails' workshop. Tails rush inside before Sonic so he could show him what he built, he just hopes that his plan would work and that Sonic would participate. "Come on Sonic" "Tails you must have built something good if your this excited to show me" " 'you have no idea' You bet. I think you'll like it."

"Um... You know I've been meaning to talk to you about something."

"Really, well don't worry we can talk about it later."

"Okay. 'No its not okay. Come on Sonic you gotta say something to him' "

"Okay then, now let me show you my new invention. 'Oh I just hope he doesn't jump and run' "

Tails then pull off the sheet he was hiding the machine with, and show it to Sonic. He was confused about how it look, he was expecting something else." What is it?" "Its a machine that can enable people to see brain activity during the night or this case let's you see dreams"

Sonic was which when he heard that. He look at Tails then the machine. Did Tails already figure out about his dream problem, Sonic had to ask where he got that idea from. "W-where did you get that idea from exactly?" "Hehe well actually I've been thinking, you've kinda been acting weird for the past three days and its always been between morning and noon so I assumed it had something to do with the night. So that's why I made this." "Uh okay I think I get it" "So what was it you wanted to talk about." "What? Oh yeah...well you see I have to tell you something and it might have a explanation of why I was acting in the past three days."

Tails what surprised, Something was up with Sonic. But he didn't expect him to say anything. He wanted to know what happened to his best friend. "What is it?" " Well now how do I put this, you see there's been this dream and its kinda weirder than usual." "Sonic don't tell me you had that dream about the vampire chili dog. I thought I told you not to watch vampire movies while eating 10 chili dogs." "No no I'm not that crazy, besides I only ate 2 chili dogs. But its more weirder then that, you better sit down its sort of a long story.

* * *

There you go guys, finally I finish part three I got editing done and everything. I'm sorry for taking long I hop e you can forgive me I work so hard on this one. I'm also looking forward to the next two parts, that's when some questions get answered. And some are introduced. Well I hope you enjoy bye bye :-)


	5. Chapter 4

Yay part four is here! This was fast but just so you know I'm writing and editing...AT THE SAME TIME! :3. So this is the part I'm really excited for cause it finally get into the deep stuff. And if some of you notice I change the rating of the story cause for safety purposes and stuff...(shadowsonicknux you know what I'm talking about |||-_-) Anyways I hope you enjoy

* * *

Sonic had just finish explaining to Tails everything that happen to him the past three days. Tails finally understood why Sonic has been acting the way he was.

"I get it now, that's way you've been acting very weird lately"

"I didn't want to talk about it cause I thought it would stop but it hasn't. That's why I didn't say anything...until now"

"I see, maybe it's best if you try out the invention, I might be able to see what goes on during in your dream and figure out what's going on. I know you don't like this but you can trust me".

Sonic didn't know what to think, should he go through with or not. Tails does seem to understand the problem and maybe he can help.' What should I do' "...hmm okay I try out the machine" "Alright then, don't worry I try to observe and see what or why your having this dream you talked about. We should probably wait until night, it would be best if for the machine to work at that time" " Okay" So the two waited until night so the machine could work properly.

When night finally came, the two came back to workshop so Sonic could try the machine." Okay Sonic you ready?"

"Yeah I'm ready"

Tails heard that Sonic was kinda shivering a little, was Sonic that nervous. He didn't look so well going with this." Sonic you don't have to be scared" Sonic jump a bit and look at Tails "I'm not scared, it's just...worried" "Don't worry,I check what happens and see what it means ok" "Okay". Tails hooks up Sonic and waited for him to fell asleep to turn on the machine. Tails made sure that everything was working fine and properly. Once Sonic was fast asleep the machine was working well as Tails expected it too. He was able to see what Sonic was talking about earlier.

"Help!"

Tails saw that Sonic was chasing after the mystery figure he was talking about.

"Stop!"

"Man Sonic was right, that figure looks just like him".

"Ahhh...help"

Tails notice the voice the figure was kinda fuzzy to hear." Wow that voice is really hard to make out. It kinda sounds like a girl, its hard to make sure though"

"Wait!... Don't go! Huh?" Sonic woke up screaming. Tails heard Sonic screaming and turn off every thing the machine was running on." Sonic are you alright?" It took a while a while for Sonic to calm his breathing so he can answer "Huh oh yeah I'm alright. Please tell me you saw everything?" "Yea I saw everything and man were you right" "So do you know what it means?" "I really don't know m it could be a warning or a sign but for all I know, it might have something to do with that figure " "That figure has been the one thing that's been driving me crazy about the dream, and I don't even know if it's a boy and girl" " One thing for sure, she really trust you if she wants your help".

Sonic was surprised to hear that, 'she', it was a girl. 'How come i wasn't able to figure out that it was a girl'." She?" "Yeah, I wasn't sure about it at first but its was a girl". 'Of course he could tell if it was a girl, what...it was a girl!?' " Well that's some what...weird in a way". "Why do you say that, I mean, you might even meet this girl soon, maybe that's why you saw her in your dreams. Maybe she was trying to warning you or maybe it was a sign of something in the near future. But it could be...?!" A loud sound then eco in the room. Tails jump when he heard that loud sound "What was that? Sonic" "..." He turn around to see Sonic wasn't were he was standing before " Sonic where are you, if this is some type of trick then stop it. Where are...oh"

Tails found Sonic lying on the floor fast asleep, was he the one who made that sound. He was standing before, "Man he fell asleep, I guess he was still tired. I should move him to a better place so he can sleep better". Tails then picks up Sonic and move him inside to his house so he can sleep better. Once he got him inside, he place him on the couch for the night. He then went to his bedroom and called it a night, but the next morning they were both in for a surprise.

Sonic woke up with sunlight in his eyes, he then got up and notice it was morning already. Tails notice that Sonic had woke so he started walking over to him." Good morning Sonic, you sleep well".**(Why would you need to know that Tails! XD)** "Fine, where am I " " In my house, you fell asleep on the floor so I move you out of the workshop last night" Sonic blush out of pure embarrassment knowing how he fell asleep. He try to shake it off and continue the conversion "Oh that makes sense" " So did you have the dream again" "No I only have the dream once" " Oh that's good in your case" Sonic chuckles a little before he could reply to what Tails said " He your right there buddy".

Suddenly a huge noise goes off outside Tails' house. Sonic and Tails were taken by surprise by the sound, they both wonder what in the world could have possibly made the big of a noise. "What the heck was that?!" "In don't know, you don't think Eggman is attacking do you?" "This earlier?! "Then again I wouldn't be surprise' let's go check it out". So Sonic and Tails went outside to investigate what the cause of the sound was. They started to look around but everything seem normal out front, " Do you see anything yet?" " No nothing but...what the" Tails see something by the side of his house and see that its a huge crater. "What wrong Tails?" "Look over here" Sonic goes over to where Tails was and saw the crater that Tails had found. "Man looks like something crashed in here" " Yeah right but is there anything in it" Tails was right, there had to be something in the crater other wise it wouldn't have formed. The two look around in it and saw something in the crater. "Is there someone in there?" "There is, looks pretty beat up too. I'll check it out" Sonic went down to see who was in the crater, he saw how beat up it was. Sonic hope that it didn't have any broken parts or anything." Hey Tails we should take it inside and do some first aid" " How beat up is it ?" "Very, I'll being her up and we'll take it inside". Sonic then notice how this person looked so familiar to him, it was like he had seen it before in the past. He decide to shake of the feeling and pick it up and bring it in to take care of the wounds.

* * *

Well there's Part four guys. Next part is where it just in deep with this dream Sonic been having. I finally found a way how to write this story with ease, listen to a favorite song and try to follow the beat of it while writing. I hope you enjoy bye bye :-)


	6. Chapter 5

Hiiiiiiiii! Part 5 is finally here, I have the whole weekend off since I started school Monday, so all I have to say is tgif( thank god it's Friday) or tgis if your reading this on Saturday. Well then I hope you enjoy. Sonic and friends don't belong to me, they belong to SEGA! Doremi belongs to me.

* * *

Sonic and Tails had brought the person inside Tails' house so they could take of the wounds she had. Tails was finishing up the last of the was a light rose color hedgehog, she was wearing a Hot pink dress with a sky blue sweater with a heart clipping the sweater together , and wearing pink and white boots with a strap around it. She also had a hair band with a heart on it.

"There we go, I think that should do it for now."Tails said then sighing. "I hope everything will be alright" Sonic stated. He did sound concern about the person," Yeah same here, I wonder how she ended up outside with this condition" " Don't know but she seems some what familiar to me, like I used to know here from somewhere". "Maybe it will come to you about how she is familiar to you, I just hope that she'll be alright".

Then the person shifted around a little bit, Tails notice and put his attention on her. Same with Sonic. The person then started to shift more now, This gave Sonic the idea that she must be have a dream of some sort.

"No... No..." The person then shot up right away while screaming" Get away!" She open her eyes to see it was just a dream but was in a different surrounding " What? ' where...where am..' "

"She woke up" Tails said surprised

'What the heck, animals can't talk. Then again I'm a animal that can talk; they're probably ended up like me, or not. Wait a second ' "Where..where am I and who are you two?!" " Its okay you safe" Sonic trying to calm her down "You were pretty beat up when we found so we decided to take care of your wounds" Tails added "* gasp* But I can't stay here, he will find me" " Trust us your safe" " Oh...if you say so ' they most live here, just what are they' " " So why were you outside all scrape and wounded?" 'Oh man, what I do? I need to come up with something to cover me...um' " Well I... I don't know where I am actually" ' really, the best that I could come up with'. " You mean you don't remember?" 'Shot!' " Well yes I do remember, its just 'oh god' we'll...I'm not from around here" "Really" "Yea, i'm actually looking for someone that I think they give me answer about some things or at least i think what the purpose was" " What do you mean ?" tails asked curiously "It's just this jewel- hey wait where is it" Sonic became concern when he heard that she had lost something "Where what?" " The jewel, I had it with me earlier but- wait it may be outside"

The girl then got up slowly and went outside to look her jewel she had spoke of." Come on it has to be here somewhere" Sonic came walking next to her trying to figure what the girl was looking for " What are you even looking for ?" "Found it! Thank goodness." Tails then walked to the two now curious on what she was looking for " what was it you were looking for ?" "This jewel". The girl then held up a jewel that was giving off a bright light. Sonic and Tails were shock to see that it was a chaos emerald she had been looking for. " That's a chaos emerald!" Sonic said "But pink, I never seen that one before " Tails pointed out. The girl was left confused ' what the heck are they talking about' " chaos...emerald? Whats that?" "It's a emerald that can create miracles, but I've never seen a pink emerald before" ' do these people live in reality?' " Well I guess, first I find the emerald, then get chased by what looks likes a monster and now I end up here. I don't even know what this place is" "Look don't worry alright". Sonic said "O...Okay" "So what's your name" " My name? Well um...let's see 'oh no! What do I do, I was afraid that this would happen'. " " You don't know your name" 'come on come on, think of something' " Wait I think i remember - wait I got it!" "You do" Sonic said " My name is um Doremi. Doremi the Hedgehog" ' Oh man I'm in big trouble'. "Doremi!"

Sonic was shocked. He had known that name of a little girl he had played with when he was nine. That's why this girl seemed so familiar to him. "Sonic you know her" "Yeah I think so, Doremi is that you?" 'Oh man that actually worked wait' "What are you talking about?" "Come on Doremi, don't remember me?"

Doremi was surprised to see that this hedgehog knew her. She didn't think he knew him, she would of remember that. She thought about it for a while she couldn't remember Sonic at all ' come on how could Aiko remember- wait what?!' She remember that one name that pop into her mind, that one name that match the hedgehog in front of her.

"Ai- Aiko "Doremi just let the name slip out.

"There you go" Sonic encouraged her. "Aiko I remember now" "Sonic how do you know her?" "Well...she's my little sister" Tails and Doremi were shock to hear that come out of Sonic's mouth, especially Doremi ." What!?" "I'm your little sister" Doremi was surprise to find out that Sonic was her older brother. She was trying to process this calmly, she was so happy to know she wasn't alone she started to cry in joy. Sonic then walk up to her and hug her to calm her down. "Aiko it's really you" She cried out " It's okay Doremi you'll be safe now" Sonic calmly rubbing her back. "Sonic I missed you so much".Sonic look at Tails who was confused about what's going on " Don't worry. I'll explain everything" "You sure are"

* * *

There it is part 5 for ya. Next part well explain more about Doremi and Sonic relationship. I'm not sure how long its gonna be for the next part but it won't be too long. I hope you enjoy Bye Bye:-)


End file.
